Due to their low weight and higher temperature capability relative to metal-based materials, ceramic-based materials have been used in demanding environments, such as for components operating at very high temperatures. For protection, such components may benefit from environmental barrier coatings to prevent environmental ingress and damage. Without a sufficient and suitable surface protection, ceramic matrix composites may degrade and lead to failure of the components.